kane_chronicles_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Newton
Elizabeth Newton is a 16-year-old magician. She is the host of Thoth. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Elizabeth "Lizzie" Jane Newton was born on January 25, 1998 to Mary Catherine Turner-Newton, a descendant of Ptah and Philip James Newton, a descendant of Ka. Lizzie had the pharoh's blood combined into her blood. Mary and Philip both met when they were children and training as strong magicians. and they were childhood sweethearts. They both grew into a perfect couple and eventually Philip proposed and Mary agreed. Three years later, they had their first and only child, Elizabeth Jane Newton. Lizzie was always very hyper and she could never stay still. She was diagnosed with a very serious case of ADHD, but she was very brilliant. She was a child academics prodigy and she had an eidetic memory, so she remembers everything she has ever done, and every second of her lifetime. This contributes to her serious ADHD, because all of her memories are always floating around in her head, which was very distracting for her. The only person that could help her to control her ADHD was her mother, because she was always there to calm Lizzie down. Lizzie was very inspired by her mother and her mother was her idol. She loved the Egyptian stories her mother told her and she was happy for her mother and her mother's dreams to become an architect. Lizzie loved both of her parents very much and they were her world. One day when Lizzie was 8, her parents received a distress call from another magician, but it turned out to be a trap that Apophis had set up. It killed Mary and Philip, leaving Lizzie alone. Her Aunt Judy was a diviner and she saw what would happen to Mary and Philip. Mary and Philip did not listen to her, however, but before they left, together, Mary and Philip called upon Thoth to ask for his wisdom and guidance to protect Lizzie, but instead, she became his host. This gave Lizzie even more wisdom than she could ever imagine, which made her one of the smartest beings ever. After the news of her parents’ death came to Lizzie, she was sent to live with her Aunt Judy. Lizzie never knew that Thoth was always there for her while she was growing up, but Thoth helped her to channel her sadness and anger about her parents’ death and having to move in with her aunt, and Thoth even helped her to control her ADHD. When Lizzie turned 12, her Aunt Judy surprised her by telling her about the truth of her family. She gave Lizzie Philip’s magician kit and she trained her to become a magician. Lizzie found out that she was a diviner too, like Aunt Judy. Lizzie and her aunt grew very close until Lizzie grew into a skilled magician, where she eventually found out that she was hosting Thoth. Lizzie accepted this and she respects Thoth. She is very loyal to him and he has never asked for full control over her or tried to take full control because he respects her as well. Lizzie’s aunt took her to Brooklyn House to learn to become a better magician, where she currently resides. Early Life Lizzie grew up in the perfect family with her perfect parents. She had a perfect life except for her ADHD, which made her the class clown and instantly a social outcast. All she ever did was read books, write stories, and daydream. People didn’t like her and they often called her a “nerd,” a “loser,” and a “dork.” She didn’t care, however, because bullying never bothered her. She never thought about the things that most teenage girls would think about, because Lizzie always found them unnecessary and impractical. Some were worried for Lizzie because of this, and they were worried that her ADHD was really getting to her and making her behave like a madwoman. However, this wasn't the case. Lizzie always kept to herself, so that she would sometimes have unpredictable, hyperactive outbursts. Lizzie always had a different point of view on things because everyone said that she saw the world differently. She often got in trouble at school, because of being a hyperactive know-it-all, even though she was easily the smartest one there. People wanted her to go to college and become a doctor of some sort, but she wanted to be a writer because she was so full of creativity and imagination. Lizzie’s parents supported her in everything she did, but when they fell into Apophis’ trap and died, Lizzie became very upset. Thoth started to host her without her knowledge, but she felt even more all-knowing and clever than before. She became the most intelligent person to live. She was given her father’s magic kit and her mother’s'' khopesh''. Her father’s magic box contained a piece of paper that appeared to be blank to Elizabeth, but she learned that it shows the reader whatever she wants it to read. She is very skilled with magic and she now resides in the Brooklyn House in Dorm 100 with her best friend, Kelly Massey. Appearance Elizabeth has startling gray eyes that are full of knowledge and wisdom. She has light blonde hair and perfect, pale skin. She is very pretty but she doesn’t appear to care. Her looks are often downplayed with her casual, wrinkled clothes, and her blonde hair, which is very messy and seems to stick out everywhere. She doesn't usually wear make up, because she finds it unnecessary, and it is usually the last thing on her mind. Alliances *Thoth (currently hosting) *Kelly Massey (best friend and roommate) *Chris Benton (best friend) *Corey Levesque (crush) Enemies *None yet! Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Lizzie is a diviner. *Lizzie is a magician. *Lizzie is the current host of Thoth. *Lizzie is a godling. *Lizzie is the most intelligent person in the world. *Lizzie has an eidetic memory. *Lizzie remembers everything that has ever happened to her. *Lizzie is a quick thinker. *Lizzie knows everything. *Lizzie is very good with strategy. *Lizzie acts as a great leader. *Lizzie uses a khopesh ''as a weapon. *Lizzie is very skilled with magic. *Lizzie possesses a piece of paper that shows the reader whatever she wants. *Lizzie is capable of talking very quickly. *Lizzie is always one step ahead of everyone else. Gallery Weapons10.jpg|Lizzie's ''khopesh Psychic paper by terrasolo-d572sh6.jpg|Lizzie's paper Tumblr ml2fzuV4sb1s3xenoo1 500.jpg Tumblr ml98uwUFRu1s3mhyho1 500.png 553488 122975657847269 1294561344 n.jpg m_2634784_0Q0sNaAYZSCd.jpg BC3k1QBCAAA0WNY_large.jpg MV5BMjA5MTY1MDAyNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzkzMzAxOQ@@._V1._SX640_SY960_.jpg MV5BMTgwMDQwODAxN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzI4NTM2OA@@._V1._SX640_SY800_.jpg MV5BMTA0OTU5NzM4NTNeQTJeQWpwZ15BbWU3MDM5ODUzNjg@._V1._SX640_SY800_.jpg c64b4df1e0c9cfb06c1a9f511be19fbe.jpg 308269_518943331466007_2086001167_n_original.jpg m_1554872_eWuvx1DQj10H.jpg img-thing.jpg BB1K16ECEAA-J1d.jpg m_1698123_UjbcT1R2m2Rz.jpg tumblr_mlb93aKKMw1s3mhyho1_500.png tumblr_mgwh5pC52S1r53psio1_500_large.jpg 74118_279778122148850_19273700_n.jpg t_9ed55720fb854dfd966a913ccd7c5a51.jpg 70572.jpg|Lizzie's staff ps247238_m.jpg|Lizzie's wand Kelis02.png|Chris Benton and Kelly Massey, Lizzie's two best friends. Corey02.jpg|Corey Levesque, Lizzie's crush. Category:Magician Category:Godling Category:Blood of the Pharaohs Category:Miramc22 Category:Path of Thoth Category:American